1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chip package, and in particular relates to a chip package having at least two stacked chips.
2. Description of the Related Art
The chip packaging process is an important process when fabricating an electronic product. Chip packages not only provide chips with protection from environmental contaminants, but also provide an interface for connections between electronic elements in the chips and electronic elements outside of the chip package.
Improving reliability and structural stability of a chip package has become an important issue.